Blame
by Schadenfreude62
Summary: A joint project with my friend. Who is really to blame for the characters' deaths? See our reasons inside! We also explain how deaths could be avoided. First up... Fred Weasley! Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.


**A/N: First, a little background on the story. After years of pestering, I finally got one of my friends to read Harry Potter. After finishing the 7****th**** book, she was really depressed about Fred's death and thought of all the people who were responsible for it. She called me to tell me about it, and eventually it turned into a two hour conversation about the reason for just about every character's death in the series. This is what we came up with (in no particular order).**

**Keep in mind that some of these are merely humorous and we don't really think that. They will be marked with an asterick.**

_Chapter 1: Fred Weasley_

If Harry had been more inconspicuous while sneaking into Ravenclaw Tower to look at the Diadem, the Carrows wouldn't have noticed the intrusion. Therefore, they wouldn't have alerted Voldemort and the War at Hogwarts wouldn't have started.

If Percy had told jokes more often, the "Did I tell you, Minister? I'm resigning!" joke wouldn't have distracted Fred as much and he probably would've been able to defend himself from the Death Eater's attack.

If Percy simply hadn't told the joke Fred would've been able to defend himself.

If Umbridge didn't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts properly, there would not have been a need for Harry to form Dumbledore's Army. If the DA hadn't been formed, Hermione wouldn't have created the fake galleons used by members to communicate. Without the galleon, Neville wouldn't have had a way to contact Fred, George, and others about the battle.

*If Neville could've stayed in character, he would've misplaced or forgotten about the galleon.

*If Dumbledore had managed to stay alive, Voldemort would not have been able to take over Hogwarts. **(A/N: Despite the asterisk, a very important reason.)**

If Dumbledore hadn't paralyzed Harry, Harry could've prevented his death providing the results of 6.

If Dumbledore didn't tell Snape to kill him, he'd still be alive. See 6.

If Snape hadn't gone through with Dumbledore's wishes. See 6.

If Draco hadn't become a Death Eater, he wouldn't have been given the task to kill Dumbledore. See 6.

If Voldemort hadn't given Draco the task to kill Dumbledore in the first place. See 6.

If Narcissa hadn't made the unbreakable vow with Severus, he wouldn't have helped Draco as much as he did thereby hindering Draco's (sort of) success with his mission. See 6.

If Lucius had gotten the prophecy, Voldemort wouldn't have punished Draco by having him sent to kill Dumbledore. See 6.

* If Harry Gave Lucius the prophecy. See 6.

*If Harry hadn't met the Weasleys, they probably wouldn't be as eager to help Harry in the Hogwarts War.

If Professor Slughorn had given Dumbledore and Harry the memory where he tells Voldemort ( Tom Riddle at the time) about Horcruxes sooner, Dumbledore and Harry would have had more time to search for the Horcruxes , and maybe be able to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw before Voldemort had the Carrows working at Hogwarts which leads us back to reason 1.

If Professor Trelawney and Dumbledore picked a more secure and private place for Trelawney's job interview, Snape wouldn't have overheard/eavesdropped on the prophecy as easily as he did, therefore leaving Voldemort completely clueless that he'd have to kill Harry. Harry would have had a totally different life and Voldemort wouldn't have wanted to kill Harry as much as he did. Without the need to kill Harry, the War at Hogwarts would never have taken place.

*If Harry simply weren't born the battle wouldn't have taken place. (Neither would the series, though…)

*If Harry had gone to school at Durmstrang, it could've been Viktor Krum who died instead of Fred in the War at "Durmstrang".

If Harry had let Sirius and Lupin kill Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to regain his power.

******If Ron had only jumped in the way of the Avada Kedavra curse………

If Harry hadn't given Fred and George the 10,000 galleons he won in the Triwizard Tournament, they wouldn't have been able to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Therefore, Malfoy wouldn't have been able to buy the Peruvian Darkness Powder and Harry would've been able to catch him before he finished repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. Without it, the Death Eaters wouldn't have been able to enter Hogwarts.

*If Voldemort was a good guy, none of this would've happened.

If Slughorn hadn't given Tom Riddle any information on horcruxes in the first place Voldemort would've died a loooooooooooooooooong time ago.

If Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been more careful stealing Hufflepuff's Goblet, they might've gotten away without Bellatrix and Voldemort being alerted to the theft and the Carrows wouldn't have known to be suspicious and booby trap Ravenclaw Tower. See 1.

**A/N: Well, that's it. Not really. We're pretty sure we had more reasons, but we can't remember them right now. If you have any suggestions or more reasons, feel free to leave them in a review. If we get enough, we'll make a special chapter for them. Do it for Fred! **

**Please review! We'd really appreciate it! Feel free to flame as well. We'll probably just laugh at it anyway.**


End file.
